


Blood can wait

by Hecate



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes the way she screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made.

He likes the way she screams.

A hard sound escapes her throat, a sound that breaks into chokes and little sobs, and it pulls him closer to her. She's on the ground, a little broken already, blood and glass around her, and her fear makes her smell even better. He can only imagine how she will taste.

James drops on his knees beside her, glass turning to silver powder under his weight, and touches her. She shudders under his hand, trying to pull away, groaning when her attempts cause more pain. He grabs her wrist, pulls her closer, her pulse fluttering like a butterfly's wings and as easily crushed. 

He thinks of her mate then, the vampire boy, all arrogance and delicious anger, and he wonders how long it will take for him and his coven to catch up. It can't be long, the little prophet has to already know what has happened, and James doesn't like the implication. 

He wants to have fun with this one, wants to draw it out. It's rare that his prey turns into a challenge these days and this one is no different. But her smell and her mate's anger are a compensation for that. Her screams, the little sounds she makes between, even more so.

James lets his hand wander over her arm, tracing a vein with his finger, grinning as he catches her eyes. She is almost silent now, whimpering slightly she stares at him transfixed. She's waiting.

He wants to make her wait a little longer.

She tries to hit him when he grabs her waist pulling her against his chest, her back against him, her neck right there for him, calling to him like a siren's song. When his lips touch her skin she makes a new noise, a whimper even more terrified than the one before, and it makes him look up.

The mirror in front of them is not broken yet, the two of them still caught in its surface. Pale skin, red blood, terror on her face. They could look like lovers, entangled and touching, but they aren't, and James wishes Edward could see them now.

Her chest is moving under his hands, waves becoming wilder as his left palm finds his way to her heart, its beat a staccato matching her breath. He wants to taste her, wants to feel how she breaks beneath him and his teeth, and he kisses her neck again. He smiles against the pulse fluttering beneath his lips, smiles when he feels her shudder.

James knows the others are getting closer. Ready to protect this fragile, little thing. Ready to tear him apart and take her home. He won't let this happen, she won't be Edward's forever. She will be his.

But not now, he can't take her along with him just yet. He has to plan this, has to find a place to hide her, but the prophet would know now and Edward would smell her. Too close. He has to part from his little girl for some time. Let them believe he's afraid, maybe fake his own destruction, somehow find a way to cloud the prophet's mind. They are ways, there always are, and he always finds them.

His fingers wrap around her throat, pull her head back, and he kisses her hard, leaving marks on her lips and neck, telling Edward what he did. He grins again as she struggles, his other hand finding her broken leg and pressing down, swallowing her scream. It feels beautiful.

He's still smiling when he pulls back, caressing her throat. He lets go of her slowly, stands up and walks a few steps before he turns around and looks down at her. "Goodbye, Bella. It's been a pleasure."

She's staring at him, wide-eyed, her heart a thunder in his ears. She doesn't want to believe her luck yet, doesn't believe that her life won't end today. James almost laughs at that thought. She has no idea that it has nothing to do with luck.

He leaves the building with fast strides, walking away from the almost broken girl, leaving her to her mate for now. He'll find a way around the seer's gift. 

Then, he'll come back for his new toy.


End file.
